


Sing Before We Die

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-No wizarding world, Deaf Character, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hunter!Sirius, Hunters, Kittens, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past abuse, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Remus, Werewolves, deaf!Remus, incubus, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what he did, Sirius Black. Hunter.  Master.  Powerful.  Born for the hunt, bred for it.  Wolves were Beasts, and nothing more.  Beasts hiding in human skin.  So why is it when those amber eyes lock on his, Sirius can't remember what he's made for?  Only that he wants to take Remus by the heart and hold him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Before We Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon tumblr request- hello, can you do a wolfstar bounty hunter au thing? where person A is assigned a mission to kill person B, and A's approach is seduction/making the other fall for him but A eventually falls for B because B is a huge cinnamon roll, why would anyone want to hurt him?
> 
> So I wasn't even sure entirely where I was going to go with this, but ended up being kind of...idk. Hopefully decent, though I think it came out a bit fractured and I'm worried the ending is shit. But I went with the Hunter/Werewolf sort of trope, so I hope this came out the way you'd wanted it! xx

Glancing down at the paper in his hand, the man with shoulder-length black hair committed it to memory. A name. An address. The code.

This was a kill mission—his first kill mission since he’d returned to the fold, and they’d brought him in because he was the best. He was a Black, after all. It’s what they did. Seduction and betrayal. He paused by a storefront window, checking his reflection—not that he needed, to really. He knew what he looked like. Aristocratic features, cheekbones that could cut glass, a smile that bloomed sunshine.

No one knew what lay behind the narrowed grey eyes. No one knew what his long, slender fingers were capable of when he was told, “That one.”

Running his hands back through his hair, he adjusted the shoulders on his leather jacket and made sure his look was complete. He was aiming for funky, half-punk rebel. It was a hard one to resist.

The subject worked, as all of them did, like a Normal Human. A café and bookshop just up the street in Hampstead. A place where you might be posh, or you might be a fairly poor Uni student, it didn’t really matter.

They blended in, these Dangerous Beasts. Looked human, spoke human. Carried on relationships like everyone else did. And no one knew what they were capable of on the inside. No one knew what Vicious Monster lay just beneath the skin.

Sirius could smell them. It was part of his Gift. He could feel a tingle under his skin whenever they were near because he was bred for it. Careful, genetic selection leaving him just outside the realm of Normal Human, but not so far they’d ever come for his blood. Not whilst he was useful.

Taking a breath, he spotted the sign to the café and prepared himself. A casual smile, an easy wink. All he would really need, though, was his Voice. The little power living in the back of his throat. He’d open his mouth, drawn the magic onto his tongue, and The Beast would be his. It would take less than ten minutes for Sirius to have him in the alley, lips together, drawing his soul out to kill him.

It was, at the very least, a sweet death for them.

He paused by the front window to peer in, to sort out which one he was because he wanted to zero in on his target and get this over as quickly as he could. He had a fridge full of beer, a turntable with an old Stones record waiting to play, and rugby on the telly.

He was Normal too, you see. Most of the time.

The shop itself wasn’t very crowded, which was good. The last thing he needed was an audience, for a Normal Human to overhear the Voice on accident and once they were infected, it was hard for them to shake it free.

The man behind the counter was Him. The Dark Creature. Dangerous Beast. Werewolf. It was nowhere near the moon, so he looked as any of them did. Or maybe better, a vicious little voice in the back of Sirius’ mind said. He was very tall, thin, all patchwork with corduroy trousers and a heavy knit jumper. He had curly, dark-tawny hair, and freckles across his cheeks. He had a slight overbite which touched his bottom lip when he smiled widely, and amazing amber eyes.

Though they almost always had amber eyes.

These ones though, were very bright.

His hands were heavy, sturdy as they made good work of the latte he was brewing at the counter. Sure of themselves, never wavering. That traitorous little voice wondered what it would be like to have those hands curved round his ribs. To have those full lips against his in a way that wasn’t drawing a soul out, leaving a lifeless corpse on the ground.

“No,” he whispered to himself.

He had a job to do. He had to prove himself again. He couldn’t fail Them.

Pushing the door open just as this Remus Lupin—and really a werewolf named Remus Lupin, it was like he was trying to be found by the Hunters—finished with his customer. A woman, red hair and all big smiles and brown eyes. Sirius sniffed just a bit. A Normal Human. She was safe to leave.

He tucked the Hunter to the back of his brain as he drew his smile to the surface. He was casual, gorgeous. This Remus Lupin noticed it as well, Sirius could tell by the lingering up and down look he got from everyone.

Approaching the counter, he leant one arm against it and let the sun shine through his eyes. “Hallo there. Tell me, what’s good.” Just a hint of the Voice for now, just to get him interested.

Only the eyes remained the same, fixed on Sirius’ face but the tell-tale flash that said he was Infected was missing. Sirius cleared his throat and put a bit more emphasis on it. “I’m a first time customer, you see.”

A very soft, very shy smile broke out on Remus’ face as he took one of those lovely hands and pointed to a small sign by the cash till. 

**For the convenience of our barista, please write down all questions and orders.**

There was an arrow at the bottom pointing to a small pad of yellow paper and a biro. Sirius looked at it, then back up at Remus, then repeated the whole cycle again until he saw Remus lift his finger to his ear, making a slashing motion toward his mouth. His lips curved over a word twice, then three times before Sirius got it.

‘Deaf.’

Sirius blinked. Deaf. _Deaf?_ Surely this was information he would have been given. They used him specifically for the Voice. Yes, he had other traits of seduction, he was not reliant completely on his power but…this was supposed to be a quick job.

When it became clear Sirius was confused, Remus pulled the paper over and began to scribble on it. He gave it a shove, giving Sirius a slow, encouraging smile.

**My name is Remus, and I’m the barista for the day. I’m Deaf. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I promise I’m very good at my job. I’m just very shit at speechreading.**

Sirius blinked down at the words and tried to regain his composure because only very rarely was he ever thrown off his game. He was torn between turning on his heel and leaving quickly so he could demand to know why the bloody _fuck_ they hadn’t prepared him for this, and saying piss it because he could still do this. Couldn’t he? He was no failure.

He went with option B.

**I’m sorry, it’s been a long day. You don’t make me uncomfortable. Well, at least not for the reasons you might think ;) My name is Sirius—like the star. Make me whatever your favourite drink is. I’ve never been here before.**

Remus read the note, then gave a surprised, shy laugh, shaking his head. He motioned for the biro and Sirius gave it over. **My favourite drink is herbal tea. I don’t do well with any sort of caffeine. I’m boring, I’m afraid. But I’ve never had any complaints about our salted caramel latte.**

Sirius felt his heart thudding against his ribcage and wondered what the _hell_ was happening. Never had his assignments made him feel this unsteady before. Ever. And he had taken down some of the most gorgeous Beasts he’d ever laid eyes on. Ones that would make Normal Humans weep.

He took up the paper again. **Herbal tea sounds delightful. Any chance you have a break soon so that we could have one together?**

Remus read over the note, then gave Sirius a slow, adorable shake of his head. One of his curls toppled down over his forehead, and Sirius had to fight back the urge to brush it away. What was _wrong_ with him. Bloody. Hell.

**Only one on duty. Maybe next time.**

Sirius felt like a complete berk that he was disappointed. Not because the kill would take longer, but because sitting down with this gorgeous creature seemed to be the only thing in life he wanted to do. Beer? What beer? Rugby, what the fuck was that, anyway?

He turned away, covering his face with his hand as Remus prepared the tea. There was a gentle knocking sound on the countertop and Sirius turned to see Remus with his knuckles pressed there. He had the tea in his hand, holding it out.

Sirius fumbled in his pockets for a few quid, passing them over, and he waved off the returned change. Remus took four of his fingers at his chin, and dipped them forward, his mouth curving round the words, ‘Thank you.’

Sirius felt his throat tighten. Fuck, those hands were gorgeous. Fuck. And _fuck_ , because the Guild would have him marked next if they knew what was going on in his head. He licked his lips and took the tea to a nearby table to sit and watch this man.

Thirty long minutes he sat, and drank, and watched.

Thirty long minutes and he felt his resolve slipping.

*** 

“Why the bloody fuck didn’t you tell me he was Deaf?” Sirius hissed at his cousin.

Bellatrix, with her mad eyes and wild hair and inability to control herself even in the most benign circumstances. They never let her out. And with good reason. Most of the Guild were normal, every day people aside from their little hobby of killing off Dark Creatures. Vampires, Werewolves, Incubi and Succubi. Of course the Guild didn’t count, interbreeding the powers of the Dark Creatures with Normal Humans to give them the advantage. The ability to kill.

Sirius had a stronger connection to his Dark Side than most of his family. Maybe that’s what made him so sympathetic to that damned Wolf.

Bellatrix was watching him with her cold, black eyes, and eventually gave a shrug. “We didn’t think it was necessary.”

Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms. “You thought,” he spat, “that you could throw me off my game. You thought it would make me fail and prove you right. You thought I couldn’t do it if he couldn’t hear me. Bloody bitch.”

Bellatrix was on her feet, but her husband held her down with a firm arm. “Can you?” he pressed.

Sirius waved an impatient hand at him. “Of course I can.”

“Is he dead?”

“He would have been had I time to prepare an alternative method of attack.” Sirius looked at Rodolphus, challenging him with a glare. Eventually his cousin’s husband backed down and Sirius rose from his chair. “It’ll take longer. Obviously.”

“He’s your only assignment. And if we didn’t have faith in you, Sirius,” he said smoothly, “we would have put you down a long time ago.”

Sirius knew he meant it. It had come close before. Sirius had deflected before, against the cause because so many times he wondered _why_ they bothered. Why they existed. Because they were just as dark. What gave them the right to live and the others to have their souls ripped from their bodies?

Sirius had been locked away and came back with a renewed fervour for the cause. He should have been warned it wouldn’t last. He should have been warned something would make him crack.

He was just reaching the door when a thin arm caught his, and he turned to a face that was almost a mirror of his. “Remus Lupin,” Regulus said, his voice a low purr.

Sirius blinked at him. “What about him?”

“He was my assignment first.”

“And?” Sirius pressed, curling his fingers round Regulus’ arm. “Why do I have him now?”

Regulus lowered his eyes. The favoured brother, the one they let get away with so much because he was Regulus. Sirius was not exempt from the favouritism. “He was too good.”

Sirius felt his throat tighten as he backed away. “Reg…”

“You want my advice?” Regulus leant his head in close. “Take him, Sirius. Take him and _run_.”

*** 

“Open up, fuckwit!” 

He’d been half-asleep on his sofa with something on the telly droning away in the background of the room. He had no idea how long the knocking had been going on, but it was James’ voice that drew him awake. James, who had once saved him. James who had gripped him and held him away from the family who were nothing but poison.

James who trusted him to let go enough, but hadn’t thought not to trust the absolute _patience_ of the Black family Hunters. And the moment they sank their claws in him was the moment James loosened his grip just enough for Sirius to be pulled back.

And James didn’t now, or if he did, he hadn’t said. He hadn’t commented on Sirius’ kill count or activities. Or his desperation to get out, and no idea how to do it.

There was something like pride in his abilities, and that’s what made it so much worse.

Still, it was James. And Sirius couldn’t tell him no. Couldn’t tell him to bugger off and leave him to his wallowing that he would have to kill something _good_.

Crawling from his spot on the sofa, he padded across the room and let the door swing open so hard, it slammed against the wall. James was unmindful of the noise as he strolled in, looking clean and calm. His nose was turned up at the state of Sirius’ flat, and likely the smell of him because it had been days since he’d seen the inside of his shower.

“So not dead,” James mused, looking Sirius up and down.

Sirius returned the favour, appreciating the gorgeous visage of his best mate. The dark skin, impossible-to-tame hair, the rectangular glasses which were so fucking hipster it _hurt_. He was wearing some mockery of tartan on his shirt, and jeans that were a fraction too tight. Converse which Lily probably talked him into buying.

“So is there a reason you wouldn’t answer your phone and I had to drive all the way here from fucking Surrey?”

“Yes, I’m positive having to spend an entire fucking hour on the motorway was torture. Absolute and literal torture.” Sirius started toward the sofa, but James grabbed him about the shoulders and spun him toward the hall.

“You’re going to bloody take a shower, and then take me out for a coffee because I left my pregnant wife to make sure you hadn’t died in the tub, and left here to rot until some alley cat climbed through your window to eat you.”

“That’s fucking morbid, Jamie,” Sirius complained, but allowed James to shove him toward the linen cupboard for a fluffy towel which was very underused. 

He did as he was told, though. He showered, using what was left of his soap to scrub away the smell of wallowing and confusion. He closed his eyes under the spray and saw that shy smile and amber gaze and he wanted it so fucking bad. He didn’t even know this Creature. It was in his nature to kill it, and he wanted it.

Fuck.

Twenty minutes later found Sirius leading the way back to that little bookshop and café because he was a glutton for punishment and maybe he just wanted to have an excuse to tell James what he’d been up to. To be given an out, a rescue again. Not that he deserved it.

They pushed inside and in front of the counter was a woman. Brown hair, big smile, and she greeted them as Sirius walked to the queue whilst James excused himself to the toilet. Disappointment flooded every pore until the swinging doors opened and there he was.

Oh and there he was.

Covered in bits of flour, a few smudges of it across his cheek, smiling that fucking shy smile again. And his eyes lit up at the sight of Sirius because _of course_ he recognised him.

It was their turn at the counter and Sirius peered at the badge on the woman’s shirt. Marlene. He turned on the Voice just quiet enough, just low enough to get her to be agreeable. “How about you let your friend Remus help us out.”

Her eyes glazed, glowed a bit, and she nodded. She turned, her fingers twisting at Remus, and his back to her. He was smiling again, and nodding, and they swapped places. Remus leant on the counter and nodded to the paper again.

Just before he could take it up, James came round the corner and his eyes went wide. His hands flew up all the while his mouth said, “Remus?”

Sirius gulped. “How…how? How do you know him?”

James wasn’t paying Sirius any attention, his hands curving into signs that Sirius had no idea James could even do. How did he know any of this? How? Was the universe really so cruel?

Sirius nudged his friend. “Explain. Immediately, in fact.”

James rolled his eyes, signed something to Remus, then turned to Sirius. “This is Remus Lupin.”

“I knew that part,” Sirius said with a huff.

“He was in one of my lectures a few years ago. He was studying veterinary science, and I had to take that sign class for part of my communications requirement. He tutored me.”

Sirius gulped, only a vague memory of James’ tutor for some language—he hadn’t really been listening—but James had said something along the lines of, “You’d like him. He’s your type, Pads.” And Sirius scoffed because no one was his type because he was a sodding mess.

This was before Bellatrix and Rodolphus and their endless well of fucking patience. This was before they reminded him he was _important_ because he could hunt the Wolves when the others could not. Because part of his Gift was the ability to transform into a dog and the Wolves didn’t know what he was. So they let him alone. And he could kill them.

“Well, small world, innit?” Sirius said, his smile turning into a sneer.

Remus looked at the expression and his hands—it appeared—asked James to interpret Sirius. James did so, and Remus looked concerned, maybe a bit hurt. But it didn’t matter because James was ordering for himself, and Sirius muttered something about a black coffee.

He should just do it. He should just grab him now and suck his soul out over the counter and run. James would never forgive him. But maybe cutting himself off from the things he wanted—because They were never going to let him go—would be best. For everyone.

Instead he grabbed the paper and biro when James went to find a table and he wrote, **A vet?**

Remus snuffled a laugh and shrugged up one shoulder. **I really love animals.** He then moved aside his apron to reveal a shirt with big, bold letters that read, ‘All I Care About Is Dogs—And Maybe Like 2 People.’

Sirius felt a shock run through him, but he laughed anyway and scribbled, **Any chance of that break today since you have help?**

Remus shook his head again, that shy smile returned. **Not today.**

Sirius tried not to let his disappointment turn into anger. **Are you a Vet now?**

**One more term to go. Wish me luck?**

Sirius swallowed thickly and said, “Good luck,” hoping his words were clear enough.

They seemed to be, because Remus tipped his four fingers from his chin, then gestured for Sirius go to wait with James whilst he made the coffees.

Sirius obeyed, and felt the divide in his body growing. Loyalty to James, honest to god attraction to this Creature, and the belief he was born to do nothing but steal lives. There was no reconciliation. He was going to have to choose a side.

*** 

The next week he went in alone, and Remus again refused his request to have a break with him. But he left the counter after Sirius got his tea, and came back to the table with a book in his hands. Sliding it next to Sirius’ cup, Remus winked.

‘Introduction to BSL.’

Sirius’ gaze snapped up, but Remus was already making his way back to the counter to help the new customers queuing for their drinks and food.

When Sirius returned four days later, he knew how to sign, ‘Hello, R-E-M-U-S. How are you today?’

Remus responded with signs Sirius didn’t know yet, but when Remus brought the tea, this time he sat and helped Sirius’ finger placement and then Remus showed Sirius his name sign. It was the moon.

The following week Sirius was accosted in the alley before he could make it to the café. Rodolphus was there with a dark look and mobile pressed to his ear. He gave Sirius an impatient look as he finished up his conversation.

“You have a week before I send in Bellatrix.”

Sirius felt his stomach bottom out. Bellatrix left behind body parts. She left behind agony and torture and pain. He couldn’t bear the thought.

 _Take him and run,_ Regulus had told him.

“I’ll get it done,” Sirius bit. But that might have been a lie. He couldn’t tell yet.

*** 

He spent three more days away. Terrified, confused. He got four texts from Regulus telling him to just go. _He’s too good for you, Sirius. Run. Tell James. They won’t find you._

Sirius only responded with one back. _And you?_

_I’m already gone, Sirius._

He couldn’t know what that meant, but he could only hope it meant his brother was safe.

He was on his way home from the shop, arms full of food and beer, when he heard it. A funny, tiny sort of mew from the alley. His senses tingled and he ended up following the noise until he was crouched under the dust bin and holding out his hand to the smallest kitten he had ever seen.

It was old enough to have its eyes open, however one was crusted shut with green ooze. It was too thin, and the smell was close to death. Sirius felt something in his chest giving way, and his hands were out, cupping it to his chest before he realised what he was doing.

Food and beer forgotten to the street, his boots took him rushing across the pavement to the little café where Remus Lupin was just coming out the side door. He had a beanie on, a coat wrapped tight round him, and was walking with his back to Sirius.

“Oy!” Sirius called before remembering Remus couldn’t hear him.

He sped up his pace, holding the mewling kitten with one hand, the other stretched and he grabbed Remus about the shoulder.

The barista gave a start as he whirled round and his eyebrows shot up when he realised it was Sirius.

“Er…” Sirius wasn’t sure what to do, so he thrust the kitten at Remus. “Help.”

Remus immediately put his hands round Sirius’, holding his arm steady as he looked at the pathetic creature nestled in his palm. Remus’ brows dipped, and he let out a sigh, then pointed to Sirius and signed whilst mouthing the words very carefully. ‘Your flat close?’

Sirius blinked, then nodded. He didn’t think it might be dangerous to bring Remus there, though for whom he wasn’t sure. Really all he was thinking about was the fact that his Gift was picking up on the fact that this tiny thing was near death and he didn’t want that _at all_. He didn’t want any death. He was tired of feeling it, tasting it, everywhere he turned. He was tired of being part of it.

He nodded his head, and the pair of them hurried back the way Sirius had come. They turned a corner, and Sirius handed off the kitten to Remus as he took out his key, and they went upstairs. 

Remus immediately went to the kitchen, setting the small thing on the counter top, and looked round until he came upon one of Sirius’ kitchen towels that wasn’t completely filthy. He ran it under the warm tap, scrubbing at the protesting kitten’s face until some of the goop came away. 

He prod at the tiny thing’s ribs and belly, then turned back to Sirius who was fretting, gnawing at his nails, his grey eyes fixated on the small animal.

Remus knocked his knuckles against the counter and when Sirius looked at him, he mimicked writing. Sirius startled, then scrambled round his mess of a kitchen table until he came away with a blank envelope and a half-bitten pencil.

Remus quirked an eyebrow at it, but still began to scribble.

**Not sure there’s much we can do. Starved, needs anti-biotics, fluids. We can take it to the vet’s office where I intern.**

Sirius was nodding as he read. “Yes. Yes.”

**Box to carry it in? And towel? Needs to be kept warm.**

Sirius scrambled in his hall cupboard and managed to come out with an old box his latest pair of boots had come in, and in the bathroom one towel that didn’t smell completely of damp and was mostly dry. It would do, and Remus carefully bundled the small thing inside. It gave another mewl of protest, but settled in and the one open eye began to drift shut.

Sirius gulped, then looked at Remus’ gentle eyes. “Will it die?”

Remus licked his lips, then shrugged his shoulders. He held out his hand and when Sirius took it, squeezed Sirius’ thin, delicate fingers gently. ‘Come on,’ he mouthed.

Sirius let Remus take him back out of the flat, and the next thing he knew, they were riding the bus to the vet’s office Remus apparently spent a lot of time in.

The vet herself was very nice. A stodgy Scottish woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall. She caught sight of the small kitten and signed several sharp instructions to Remus. Sirius was a bit lost, but decided not to ask for interpretation, instead just stood back watching as Remus carefully prepared an IV straight into the kitten’s back. 

With fluids going, he filled a dropper with a heavy, milky liquid and before long, the kitten was lapping it up like it had never eaten before.

The entire thing was surreal, and Sirius had another moment of profound realisation because this Dark Creature, this Evil Beast, was saving the life of a helpless animal. And it was yet another reminder of why Sirius had run the first time.

Because They were _wrong_. And They would kill him for it, because this was his last chance and if he was going to choose the side of the Beasts, well he was one too. He had the blood, the gifts. He was not an Ordinary Human at all. He was Dangerous too. He killed.

“Your only saving grace,” Bellatrix hissed into his face with her breath smelling of rot and blood, “is that you’re helping to cleanse the world of the Dark Beasts. It’s the only way to be redeemed.”

James had once told him it wasn’t. That They were wrong, and Sirius had been right to run. To be saved. And if he needed help he knew where to go. How had he let it get this far again? How had he allowed himself this?

How many did he have to atone for?

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. _Don’t go to your flat. They know._

It hit his system like a shock, and it all came crashing down. He’d chosen. They’d felt it. He’d chosen this Werewolf who was currently patching together a helpless creature. A Werewolf who was saving lives where Sirius only took them.

Remus was supposed to be his first kill since They pulled him back in, and he’d failed. And They knew it.

“Remus,” he said, forgetting once more. He huffed, looking round and found a small pad of paper and fountain pen on the edge of McGonagall’s desk. Taking it up, he scribbled a note. 

**I don’t know how to explain everything to you, but when we’re done, we need to go somewhere safe. I think I know where, I need to let James know. He helped me last time. I promise I’ll tell you everything once we’re in hiding.**

He stared down at the words and imagined several scenarios. Remus laughing at him. Remus _knowing_ he was a hunter. Remus attacking him with fangs and claws—not that he wouldn’t deserve it.

Gulping, he pulled out his mobile again and sent James a text. _I’m in trouble with my family. I’m with Remus, and we need somewhere safe. Can you help?_

Five minutes passed before he got an address. Godric’s Hollow. Sirius knew it. James’ family belonged to the Order, a group of people trying to maintain peace with those who weren’t strictly human. James was Ordinary, but his family had championed for those who could not champion for themselves.

They had never totally trusted Sirius, but James had vouched for him. He vouched for him and Sirius had let him down. He wasn’t sure the Order would let him live when they knew. He wasn’t sure James would. But if he saved Remus, at least that would be something.

With the note clenched in his hand, he walked to the table where Remus was removing the IV from the kitten. It was sleeping now, full and tired and medicated. He ran the finger of his free hand down the fur and it was so soft. He could feel a small, rumbling purr under his hand.

Turning to Remus who was watching the whole exchange, he thrust the note out and waited for him to read it. Sirius could see emotions playing out on Remus’ face, then a resigned look came over him and he set the note down, his fingers lifting.

‘J-A-M-E-S?’

Sirius nodded. “I have an address,” he said carefully.

Remus nodded again, and Sirius thought for someone who claimed to be shit at speechreading, Remus had done well so far.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one with secrets.

Either way, it was time to go. He could use his Gift to throw the others off his scent, but it would only be a matter of time before they got real trackers on them. Stepping outside, he closed his eyes and let what power he did have ebb from his fingers. It was like pheromones, of sorts, throwing off their scent. The bloodline descended from soul-sucking Darkness would be confused, pulled this way and that. Just long enough for the Hunter and the Wolf to board the a bus and get the hell out of town.

*** 

Remus didn’t try to communicate on the drive to Godric’s Hollow. Nor did he put up much of a fight, which meant that being a Wolf, he clearly knew this kind of danger surrounded him. They had the kitten in the box still, Remus holding it tight, one small sack of kitten formula, medication, and more fluids on his arm.

Sirius sat near him, thigh pressed to thigh, and the fact that Remus wasn’t throwing him away or trying to run meant on some level he trusted Sirius. Or he didn’t know.

But Sirius had a hard time believing that one.

They arrived forty-five minutes later, and so far there was no scent in the air of Them. James was waiting outside, a dark look on his face, which faded to confusion when he saw the kitten.

“Long story,” Sirius muttered. “Wards up in this place?”

“We’ve got protection,” James insisted.

Sirius felt it, the sting across his skin as he crossed the threshold. He was invited, so it wasn’t unbearable, like a small itch just under the surface of his body. Like nettles. He could handle it, he just didn’t particularly like it.

The place was empty for now, and James brought them upstairs to a large bedroom where Remus set the sleeping kitten in the box onto the bed. James leant against the doorframe, looking between Sirius and Remus before he spoke, and his hands twisted into a few of the signs, just enough so Remus could follow along.

“Either one of you going to explain?”

Sirius opened his mouth, but the sounds that filled the room came from Remus instead. He had a thick accent, Sirius had heard it before, but he didn’t think Remus ever spoke. So it was a shock to his system, and he stood frozen.

“Clearly I got found out. As a Wolf.”

Sirius blinked, then looked at James. “Did you know he was a Wolf?”

With a snort, James rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. You think I’m going to tutor with a bloke who’s a sodding werewolf and not know it?”

Sirius’ cheeks went pink. “You said…you said he and I…” He looked over to see Remus’ narrowed eyes tracking the conversation as best he could. “You can understand me,” he accused.

“Yes, I can. You think I’m going to trust a Hunter who had the power of the Voice?”

Sirius took a few steps back, shaking his head. “I…”

James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How long, Sirius?”

Sirius winced. “Six months.”

“How many?”

He licked his lips. “Zero. They had me…they took me…” His voice closed up for a second, his body unwilling to allow him to speak of what his cousins had put him through. “Reg got me out. Vouched for me. Said I was ready now so they’d bloody _stop_.”

James’ eyes narrowed with pain for his friend, and a little betrayal. “Remus was your first?”

Sirius nodded. “Supposed to be. But Reg was right. I couldn’t it. He’s too _good_.”

“I’m not following any of this,” Remus said. “You’re talking too fast.”

James jumped in to explain, Sirius assumed. Not just what happened over the last few weeks, but of Sirius’ ugly past. Of his family, of his torture, of how he’d run and changed sides. Of how they never let their fucking claws out of him, even when he thought he was free. Of how he was probably marked for death now and what did it fucking matter?

When James turned back to Sirius his eyes were narrowed in concern. “You were using a lot of your Gift. You’re pale and shaking.”

Sirius looked down at his trembling hands and let out a frustrated laugh. “Yeah. I guess. Just wanted to get Remus to safety before they could scent us. I should go. Let them have me. It’ll only…”

But James was on him, taking him by the shoulders, nose to nose. “You didn’t kill anyone, Sirius, because you’re fucking good. You’re worth saving, and if you think I’m going to let you set foot out of that door…” He growled in the back of his throat. “I’ve got others on it now. They’re going after that bitch and her husband.”

“They’ll get killed,” Sirius whispered.

“We know what we’re doing,” James said darkly. “Trust me.”

Sirius curled one of his hands round James’ wrist. “I betrayed you.”

“No. You didn’t.” James reached one hand up, cupping Sirius’ cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you, you fucking self-sacrificing berk. And just…just fucking have a cup of tea and a sandwich and kip on the bed and take care of this fucking kitten you brought into the house. And tell Remus you’re sorry for thinking you were going to fuck him to death.”

Sirius let out a tense laugh, looking over his shoulder, but Remus was gone. “I like him.”

“I know, you bloody idiot. He likes you too. Now get in the bed. I’ll be up with food soon.” James let him go, and as though the command was magic, Sirius found his legs propelling him to the bed. He crawled on top of the duvet, pulled the box with the slumbering kitten close, and let his eyes shut. His body was shattered, exhausted, and he wasn’t sure what would happen in the future, but for now, Remus was safe.

And that’s what mattered.

*** 

Sirius woke to the feeling of being watched. His grey eyes peered open in the dim light of the desk lamp, and he saw Remus sat in an armchair with the kitten curled up on his chest. His amber eyes were fixed on Sirius, and where Sirius expected to see malice and hate, there was only vague curiosity. And maybe interest.

“Did you know I was a hunter?” Sirius asked.

Remus blinked, and when Sirius was about to assume Remus didn’t understand, he spoke. “Yes. I can smell it on you. And you used the Voice on Marlene.”

Sirius blushed with shame. “I’m sorry. I just…wanted…”

“You didn’t hurt her,” Remus said. “Would you have done it? Sucked out my soul?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius admitted. He crawled from the bed, walking the short distance between them, and dropped to a kneel in front of Remus’ knees. He gripped the top of Remus’ thigh with one hand, and the other reached up to stroke the soft fur of the sleeping thing. “I thought I could. I thought I was supposed to.”

“And now?”

Sirius let out a frustrated laugh. “Now I’m kneeling in front of you hoping you don’t want to rip me apart because I rather like you.”

Remus smiled very softly as he shifted the kitten over a little. One hand reached up, his fingertips moving along Sirius’ face. They touched his jaw, over his sharp cheekbones, along his bottom lip. Sirius pulled his mouth back, open a bit, so Remus could see the small fangs there. They weren’t as sharp as some, but they were a mark of who he was. _What_ he was.

“James told me what they did to you. Not many people could break that kind of conditioning.”

“My brother did,” Sirius said. “Even whilst he still lived with them. I think he got out.”

“I remember him. He came to kill me, but confessed over a cup of coffee.” Remus smiled a little as the kitten opened its eyes, and gave a tiny yawn. He tickled under its chin, then handed it over to Sirius and motioned for it to be returned to the box.

Sirius obeyed, and when he turned back, Remus was holding out a hand. When Sirius took it, he was pulled over, and Remus was giving him a hard look. “I think we’re about to find out what you really are, Sirius…”

“…what…”

“…because if it’s okay with you, I’d like to kiss you.”

Sirius blinked at him. “You know what I am.”

“Yes,” Remus said slowly, “yes I do.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you now? What if this was all part of my plan?”

Remus laughed a little, his hands moving to lay flat against Sirius’ chest, just under his shoulders. “I don’t. But I think…I think I trust myself to know when someone is looking at me with murderous intent, and when someone is looking at me like they want to snog me stupid. I know how your kind works. It takes great, concentrated effort to rip out a soul. It drains you. It almost kills you.”

“Remus,” Sirius breathed.

“May I?”

Sirius closed his eyes, and nodded. And this was the moment because did he trust himself? Did he? Were his feelings for Remus enough to keep his powers at bay?

The lips meeting his were hot, not demanding, yielding and kind. Fingers wrapped round the back of his neck, drawing him in, and he both heard and felt Remus hum gently against him. His mouth parted, and Remus’ tongue gently pushed against his own, soft and careful. Sirius felt himself giving over. He could feel Remus’ soul, he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature to feel it. To crave it.

But in spite of what he was, he wanted to protect it. To cup it between his hands and hold it. To hold it like he was holding Remus now, their mouths moving together, hips slotted, a delicious friction between them.

He pulled away, gasping a little, eyes bright and skin humming with need.

Remus was looking at him, the Wolf glowing behind his amber eyes, but he was smiling. “I thought so,” he breathed. “James sent word whilst you were asleep. They’ve found Grimmauld Place.”

Sirius swallowed thickly. “And?”

“You’re safe,” Remus said. He cupped Sirius’ cheek. “And I’m safe.”

Sirius felt his knees start to give way, and Remus quickly took the initiative, pushing him back to the armchair where he knelt down between Sirius’ thighs.

“Safe,” Sirius repeated after a moment.

Remus carefully curled his fingers in the front of Sirius’ shirt and held him tight. Protective. “You’re alright.”

Sirius blinked. “I’m alright,” he echoed again.

Remus nodded. “I think once James is done kicking your arse, and maybe once you work on your signing book a little more…I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Sirius looked at him, eyes wide with surprise and wonder because _how? Why?_ “Me?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “No, you absolute tosser. The kitten. Of course you. If you’d like.”

Sirius leant forward suddenly, capturing Remus in another kiss as he held him tight by the shoulders. When he pulled away, tears were swimming in his eyes, though they didn’t fall. “I’m free?”

Remus nodded, cupping his cheek again. “Yes, Sirius. You’re free. So…what do you say?”

Sirius swallowed. “I think…” He nodded his head, then lifted his hand to sign, ‘Please.’


End file.
